Memoirs of a Broken Girl ElleOne Shot
by alylove
Summary: Definitely partly AU. Based on 2x09 when Noah speaks to Elle. A story on what could've been Elle's past.


One Shot- Memories of a Broken Girl

Pain rushed through her as she electrocuted herself. In shock she began to scream at the pain she'd never experienced. "Stings like a bitch doesn't it?" Bennet said. Elle looked away in disgust. "I know your powers Elle. I was there when your dad first brought you in." Bennet watched her expression carefully. He observed confusion come over her eyes. "When you were only seven or eight, a normal girl," he continued only to be met with more confusion and a slight look of hurt. Elle squirmed uncomfortably wishing she could break the chains. West and Mrs. Bennet looked over at Noah puzzled. "Remember?" Bennet asked with a sly twisted look in his eye. Elle wished he would stop. She hadn't done anything to his daughter yet. "Do you remember?" he asked sharply. Elle's face twisted with pain. She was trying desperately to find the memory. "I asked you something!" he shouted raising his hand.

"No!" Elle shrieked all of a sudden. Choking back sobs she said, "I don't remember." She tried to lift her hand up to her face but couldn't. She felt something running down her face. It wasn't tears. It was blood from her nose. She tried desperately to pull memories from her childhood. But they all started from age eight or nine. Nothing below that.

Bennet glanced at Elle. She finally looked broken. He recalled the day he speaked of. He already had Claire; it had been approaching her fourth birthday…

_"Mornin' Bennet," Bob said as he approached. "How's Claire?" Bennet felt an uncomfortable feeling arise in him._

_"She's doing good, it's almost her fourth birthday," he replied as if nothing was wrong._

_"Excellent," Bob answered. "Elle turns eight soon. She's discovering the power I'm afraid. Sending static shocks to people. She's in the testing room right now."  
Bennet raised an eyebrow. "So soon?" _

_"We have to find the extent of the power, and then control it," Bob said cautiously. Bennet nodded and replied mumbling of course. _

_"Why don't you go visit her? She knows you. Besides she really needs the company."_

_Bennet just nodded and walked towards the room that he knew held her. Bennet knocked softly and opened the door. A rather small blond girl sat on the bed. She seemed content reading a book about ponies. "Hi Noah!" she shouted happily. Noah smiled and waved.  
"How ya doing Elle?" Noah asked caringly. He liked Elle and she reminded him of his Claire Bear. Elle grinned from ear to ear and shocked Bennet who just flinched. _

_"I can shock you!" she said happily. Bennet gave a false laugh._

_"You going to be okay?" he asked._

_She put her book down for a second. "Daddy says he's going to run a few tests on me. But that day I shocked Johnny at school eight times!" She held the fingers up. "Daddy got mad when his dad called. Then he told me that bad things would happen if I don't stop." _

_Bennet grimaced at this statement. "Your daddy won't let anything bad happen to you," he tried reassuring her._

_Elle looked away. "I've got to go," Bennet said softly. "Bye Elle."_

_"Bye Mr. Noah, Come back soon!"_

"You were a normal girl Elle, unicorns and everything," Bennet whispered dramatically. Elle winced. It hurt. She tried even harder to remember but it only resulted in more blood and a headache. "Then he began to test on you like a lab rat," Bennet continued, "You were just an experiment to him that he was lucky to have." Elle squirmed and choked back more sobs. "Then you cracked."

_Noah dashed into the room that Elle was in. This was weeks later after she had talked to him cheerfully. A different room this time too. It was dull and empty except for a lab table that Elle cowering behind and wires and chains. He saw that the straps that would have held her to the table were fried. Elle cried softly with pain. Bob had called Noah and told him to go in and check on her since he had gotten a bad lab report but he was in Italy right now. Bennet, disgusted that someone would let their child be tested on while they were not present, darted to Elle's side. "Elle dear what's wrong?" he tried asking soothingly. _

_"It hurt, it hurt bad, what did I do to Daddy!" she sobbed. She curled up and buried her head in her knees, sobbing. _

_"Elle what hurt?" Bennet asked._

_She took deep breaths in between sobs and pointed at the table. "It…shocked…me! I can't beat it! It wins. But it wants to hurt me more! Don't let it please don't let it!" Elle began to cry harder. _

_Just then two 'doctors' entered the room. "What the hell did you do to her," Bennet asked grabbing one by their neck. _

_"Sir remove your hands or I'll call security," the man said. _

_"What did you do!"? Bennet shouted._

_"We did exactly what her father told us to," the other one answered. "One more test and we're done." _

_Bennet gasped. "You've already broken her I won't let you again." _

_"I'm sorry, we have orders," they said. They advanced towards poor Elle and grabbed the panicked girl. She shouted and shrieked and sobbed at the top of her lungs. "STOP! PLEASE DON'T LET IT HURT ME!" she shouted trying to shock them. They drew back, dropping Elle. She fell and ran behind Noah. "Help me!" she shouted. Noah looked down with sad eyes. They came back and dragged her to the table and strapped her down with new straps. "Elle we need you to shock this," they said holding out a device to her. She whimpered. "It hurt me," she cried. Noah turned around. He couldn't stand to watch. "Do it, one last time," one doctor said. Elle closed her eyes and sent a tiny shock to the device. Seconds later, after the push of a few buttons, she reabsorbed it. But a much stronger shock. She screamed. Pain overtook her and she began to sob senselessly. Bennet rushed over and pushed the doctors aside. He called a friend. Moments later, the Haitian came. He leaned over. Then he began to erase her memory…everything…except for important people in her life. She lay back and fell into a deep sleep. Everything gone, forever._

"My dad wouldn't let anything happen to me," Elle said defensively, knowing on the inside it might not be true. She shook with fear at the thought. If only she could remember. Then she thought that Bennet was just playing with her head."Why don't I remember?" she asked fiercely. "It's like the memories…"

"Were taken?" Bennet finished for her. Elle shut up knowing what happened. It had been the Haitian who took the memories. "I need to talk to your father," Bennet said, "and trade you for Claire."

Elle looked away.   
_"But Daddy, Carrie is having a party for me!" Elle shouted at her father. Turning fifteen was a big deal for Elle. It was the first time her father had let her go to school and her new friends were throwing her a party. As far as she knew anyways. _

_"I'm sorry Elle it's too dangerous. You could get excited and kill someone," Bob replied._

_"Dad you know I wouldn't," Elle replied._

_"But it could happen," he replied angrily. "No is no Elle!" _

_"What's the real reason dad? What is it? Why can't I go!" she screamed. _

_"I need to run a few tests today," he said cautiously. He looked Elle in the eye angrily. _

_"It's my birthday daddy!" she declared unhappily. _

_"Then here's your birthday present!" he said jabbing her with a needle. Elle gasped and stumbled backwards hitting her head into the wall. Everything went blurry and the next thing she knew she was screaming wildly in a lab room. She was terrified because there were wires everywhere and this burn that kept coming back in different parts of her body. This was her life she remembered. How stupid had she been, thinking today was going to be different. That her father would show her sympathy and let her go. It was her birthday, and she burned with pain in a cold dark cell. _

"What if my dad doesn't want to trade?" Elle asked avoiding Bennet's eyes, wishing for the love and compassion she'd never felt her whole life. The compassion that Bennet seemed to have for his daughter.

"You'll see," he said suddenly. She looked up. "You'd be surprised what a father will do for his daughter."


End file.
